


Stargazing

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First kiss meme fill.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassywitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sassywitch).



> First kiss meme fill.

He's at the set an hour early, which just doesn't _happen_, but he's been up all night and it seemed pointless to bother with a half-hour nap.

"What's your excuse?" he murmurs, his tone just a little bit cranky, and Billy shrugs and plops down on the grass beside him.

"Couldn't sleep."

Dom nods, as much as you can nod when lying flat on your back, and holds his finger up to the sky.

"Whadya suppose that one's called?"

"Tritan's bum," Billy replies without missing a beat, and Dom laughs loud and sudden, his head lolling to the side on the grass to find that Billy, in fact, wasn't looking up at the stars at all. Something hard gets lodged in his throat, and he's not sure he even wants to get it out.

"Bills?"

"Aye?"

"Do you miss home?" he whispers.

"Sometimes."

"Now?" Dom prods.

"Not particularly."

Dom doesn't try to nod this time. He reaches out, touches Billy's droll little mouth, and kisses the back of his own finger. That is all it is, but he tastes something unfamiliar and thrilling at the corners of his lips for weeks.


End file.
